


New Tenant

by cloud_reun



Series: HwangCloud Storage [2]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, half ass fic, hwangcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_reun/pseuds/cloud_reun
Summary: “It’s Nuest.”“Yes, nuest. Sorry I’m not good with english names.”“But that’s not english though?”





	New Tenant

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's hwangcloud again.

_word count; 640_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The room was small. Sungwoon was not someone who needs large space anyway, with his small figure it took him less space than his other three room mates who were up to twenty centimeters taller than him. He didn’t bring that much clothes and some other personal stuffs either, not like he had one.

 

The space was just perfect and he loved how it wasn’t that far from the main road, but not directly stood across the street. He sometimes hated the loud car horns in the middle of night. He placed the luggage on the small cubicle on the outer part of his supposed to be balcony, but it was walled and stuffed with some house cleaning supplies. The window was pretty small and up there. He didn’t complain though, with the inexpensive pay it was expected.

 

A part of him was curious on what was on the other side of his room. Fingers fiddling to the window knob and pushed it to the opposite side. It went smooth and the sight was just nothing surprising. Metal stairs of the other building was what ahead of his room, a part of him was disappointed hoping it was another room just like his. 

 

“Oh, new tenant?”

 

The voice came from above. A man with white shirt and short jeans walked down the stair and stopped midway right in front of him. “I thought it was girls dorm before. Ah, such a shame.” The man was probably his age, with the university jacket hung on his left arm, they were school mates. He couldn’t tell which faculty he went to as they all had the same jacket design except the faculty badge on the right sleeve.

 

Sungwoon beemed and smiled. “The noonas were moving out since they’re graduating next week.” The other male’s face look decent enough to be called good looking, he was jealous. But he can tell the guy was probably loving the idea of having girls dorm next to his apartment, sadly, it was now male dorm. “You must have flirted around with the noonas,” he chuckled. “So you’re probably the guy my cousin talked about.”

 

Eyes were dilated and Sungwoon laughed at it. “I’m Ha Sungwoon, the new tenant. I moved here replacing my cousin. This room was my cousin’s.” The guy gaped and chuckled, somehow attractiveness doubled—his gay heart was shook. 

 

He reached out his long arm, effortless enough for Sungwoon to reached out his hand from the small window and shook the other’s hand. It was cold, despite the hot weather. “Hwang Minhyun.”

 

“Ah yes, Hwang Minhyun! No wonder you look familiar, you’re the guitarist in that band right? Uh, wait I can’t remember the name—“

 

“It’s Nuest.”

 

“Yes, nuest. Sorry I’m not good with english names.”

 

“But that’s not english though?” Sungwoon blushed, mentally slapping himself at his own embarrassment. Minhyun bursted out laughing, finding how cute the shorter male was.

 

Sungwoon glimpsed at the jacket, still curious of the male’s faculty. Albeit he seemed familiar, the guy’s presence was somehow more than that to him. The badge was dark blue colored, mentally note himself; _engineering faculty_. He probably saw the male several times since their faculties were next to each other. Plus, he had several class there, but why it took him so long to put attention on him?

 

The taller male stared blankly at nothing. Minhyun flicked his finger to gain his attention back. “You’re day dreaming.”

 

“Uh, sorry. I’m a bit lost for awhile.”

 

Minhyun chuckles, his heart flutters.

 

“Cute.”

 

Sungwoon looked at him questioning the exclaim. “Probably cuter than your cousin?” Jokingly he laughed and walked down the stairs. Sungwoon watched his back and down to the ground floor. They were looking at each other for awhile before Minhyun walked away and his presence was gone.

 

 _That was random_.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I want to write bugicloud but they're too non-existent for people out there


End file.
